So You Want To Move To Alleos
So you want to move to Alleos, huh? Well, I can’t say that that’s the safest decision seeing as how you’re about to face a constant stream of pokemon and people who want you dead, but I can at least give you some advice to make it easier. Choose carefully When you’re figuring yourself out on your way over here, you need to keep a few things in mind. For example, what are you? This is a world full of gijinkas and pokemorphs clashing and co-exsisting with the human race (though mostly clashing). You can be anything. Are you a trainer? Do you like pokemon? Are you a pokemon? A pokemorph gone wrong? Do you eat berries and normal food or would you prefer to kill a pokemon? How about a human? There’s an up and down to every choice. Alleos is a gritty place where pokemon are not beyond cannibalism, and where the stories you know so well are just folklore. Being a pokemon doesn’t mean that other pokemon will trust you or avoid attacking, and being a human doesn’t mean that anyone will care or help you out. As a Trainer, you must also remember that any pokemon you deal with is a character too, not just a plot device. If you catch one (or join you on your adventures by other means) they’re gonna need to go through this whole process too. Pokemon aren’t all that different from people here, so you’re going to need to lend them your time and imagination too. And well, if you’re a pokemorph...good luck. Most humans want to kill you or catch you, and most pokemon will think you look like a lovely sampling platter. You're special, just like everyone else Alright, so you’ve decided your species and you’re excited, but who are you at heart? A loner? A sweetheart? An idiot? Crazy? How did you get that way? Do you have any quirks(we hope you do)? Now before you write it down and submit it, you have to ask yourself: Am I a Mary Sue? Do I get all the benefits with only mild side effects of my past? Am I so hung up on one event that it’s my only defining trait? Am I trying too hard? Of course, almost every character will fall into this a little, and that can be okay; just don’t go overboard with it. RP-ing is away to escape real life, and we understand that it’s a chance to be whoever you want. However, it won’t be much fun if you can just wave away all your problems with some special skill or if you spend all your time going on about how difficult your past is. And this brings us to the golden rule: Entertain While it’s important that you like your character, it’s also important that you’re entertaining. After all, the G.M.s have to read it and all the other players interact with you. This may seem like an obvious piece of advice, but it’s overlooked far too often. If you want a dark and mysterious character, remember to be funny sometimes. If you’re crazy (and we definitely love crazy here), remember to add some depth and have a life outside your antics.So yeah, welcome to Alleos. Have fun figuring yourself out and remember: Have fun, try and avoid having too many cliches, and try to stay alive. Good luck! Category:Guide